


My Aus

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Mizuchutale

I literally made this au because I was bored, but the baseline is that they are mermaids in a sense, but they only have fins around the ear areas, their legs, and sometimes on their back. Their sans Mizuchu or Mizu for short is abandoned by his father, the king, Gaster because he had a distasteful appearance. So let me explain Sans's appearance, He has smaller fins than most, yes, but they are also strangely colored, the outer is a deep blue and the inner is brown, I'll have to try to draw this and post it on my Twitter but yeah, he also has pure white eye sockets. He is thought of as a bad omen and tossed away. Quickly a sea witch found him and raised him. Here's the drama, he was actually a gift from their gods and the gods had found out when he turned 13. Thus, thinking of everyone as bad the gods killed everyone but Mizu and the witch off. The witch, unfortunately, gets ill and without a doctor, she dies. She does not know healing. Then Mizu goes out for revenge, he plots for a total of 400 years and trains. When he gets his chance, turns out Error just killed the gods, he then proceeds to take Mizu to Nightmare and there he starts learning more about what he can do. So far he can shift his animal parts into other animal parts lie fins to cat ears for example and is, unfortunately immortal.


	2. Egyption au

Each of the bad sanses were former pharohs. When they died, Anubis, Nightmare decided to keep their souls and bodies with him, in his own little home.


	3. Advisor au

In this au, the bad sanses are in a group, everyone except Nightmare, who was the advisor to his king, Dream, before he was kidnapped for ransom. Dream never tried saving him and he was freed by the tribe of bad sanses. They took him in basically.


End file.
